Together
by RavenclawDoctorSilveo
Summary: "You still say you want me, and you like me, and that's more than I could ever ask for, and I'm not used to feeling grateful, but I'm grateful every single day for you." Remus and Sirius have a talk on the couch in Grimmauld Place one night. Sirius doesn't think he's worthy of Remus. Remus still loves him. Thirteen years is a long time not to see each other.


**Written for the 105 Doctor Who Quotes Competition for the prompt "I don't care that you got old. I care that we didn't grow old together," and The Sherlock Competition (part 1: prompt #9) on HPFC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Remus," Sirius whispered to the man lying next to him on the couch. Remus had just arrived two days before, and Sirius was worried he wasn't comfortable. "Hey. Talk to me. Remus?" Remus didn't blink. He stared and stared at the wall ahead. "Remus." Sirius waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Wake up, Remmykins." That usually got a slight reaction out of the other man. He didn't like being called that in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Remus Lupin. Moony." Sirius smiled faintly. "Mooooooony."

"Mmhm?" Remus glanced down at him. "Yeah?"

Sirius smiled. "I knew that would work. How are you doing? Do you like it here? Is your room okay? I mean, I can fix it up or something. It'd take my mind off being in this place."

"Sirius. You worry too much." He tugged on Sirius' hair, which rested on his shoulder.

"That's a nice change."

"You do worry too much," insisted Remus. "I just worry a bit more than you do."

"Would you like me to take your mind off worrying?"

"What would you do?" Remus noticed the wicked glint in Sirius' eye. "Oh no you don't. I may have been away from you for thirteen years, but I still know that look."

Sirius flopped his head down into the limp couch cushions.

"Sirius?" Remus put his hand on the man's back. It was uncomfortable lying on the couch with Sirius, but Sirius didn't want to go to any of the other rooms, and Remus was afraid of what he'd do if he were left alone.

"Thirteen years," Sirius whispered. "I didn't know who I was for thirteen years. Those were thirteen years I could've spent with you."

"Sirius, that wasn't your fault."

"We could have been Harry's uncles, best friends with James and Lily, and Peter—Peter—"

"Sirius, that's in the past. We're older now. We're not as naïve." Remus frowned. Sirius had had mood swings before, but after Azkaban he just got more and more unpredictable. One moment he was raging in your face, the next he was miserable and sad.

"Well, I sort of think you don't want me now, because you are older and not as naïve. You're even more mature, but I've been in prison for thirteen years. In a way I'm still a teenager, Moony. And you've always been the older and more mature one—I know I'm two days older than you, but still—I think you don't want me now that I'm a burden to you—but you still say you want me, and you like me, and that's more than I could ever ask for and I'm not used to feeling grateful but I'm grateful every single day for you."

"Sirius—"

"But we both got old! And now I'm not as pretty, not as excited, or as excitable—"

"Sirius, I don't care that you got old!" Remus looked at Sirius' haunted grey eyes. "I care that we didn't grow old together. You're still beautiful, Sirius. And I still love you. We didn't have those thirteen years, so we should probably start making up for lost time now." He rolled over and pressed his lips to Sirius.'

"I'll have you at your word," said Sirius when they broke apart.

"Just not—not during meetings." Remus frowned as Sirius, frustrated, ripped a button off his shirt. "Sirius, that was my one good shirt."

"You can borrow my old ones. All I'm going to do is take them off you, so it really doesn't matter."

"Sirius."

"Yeah?" Sirius looked up.

"I will love you until the day I die. Nothing—not anyone else, not time, and certainly not you—can ever change that. You know that, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Moons, you're wasting your breath when we could be catching up for thirteen years' idleness. Come on. Kiss me again."


End file.
